


二相脑洞小片段

by Takekeke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2019-02-08主播paro弹幕流？
Relationships: 二相 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019-02-08  
> 主播paro  
> 弹幕流？

偶尔游戏主播nino会拉著隔壁区的主播叶子做恐怖实况。  
他才不会说胆小的兔子缩在自己怀里，其他人却看不到的时候特别满足。  
现在，大兔子瑟瑟发抖不住的哼哼。  
“不行不行不行，恐怖恐怖恐怖！(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥♢°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)”

［害怕的叶子桑好可爱！］  
［害怕到说胡话的叶子好可爱！］  
哼，更可爱的才不给你们看。  
［虽然对不起但是注意力一半都被叶子吸引住了］  
［就我觉得平时也胆小的nino特别淡定吗？？？］  
［爱情的力量www（不你）］  
“今天就到这了好不好”(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥♢°̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)  
“这样真的好吗叶子桑？”  
“明明大家都给你应援哦”揉了揉人的头轻声像是哄小孩。  
“就这样结束的话大家会伤心的哦”  
“呜………”  
［nino小恶魔上线w］  
［nino你太坏了啦］  
［啊，小恶魔上线］  
nino发出一声馀尤未尽的叹气“那麽今天由于我。家。的。叶子的任性，今天就到这裡吧，下次见。”  
今日秀恩爱完成的nino毫不留情地关闭直播，留下一大片刷过的弹幕。


	2. 死宅才不会随便出门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019-02-16  
> 主播paro  
> 靠对话撑字数.

作为一个宅男，没什么是比在家更舒坦的事了。因而没什么情况是能打断游戏的直播时间的。

除了一个变数。.

猛烈的敲门声响起时二宫正和boss激斗。

二宫记着他一没订快递，二没点外卖。不急不急，打完再说。朝着门口喊到"先等一会!”摁 键声哒哒地响，boss的 血量也肉肉眼可见地迅速降低

[来了，速通模式。]

[手残党哭了]

[每次看nino打的很简单的样子，菜鸡哭]

然而敲门声仍然没停。

啧，是哪个没眼力见的人。

"nino!在家吗? !”

好了破案了。

"nino? nino!

依旧是哐哐铛铛响的敲门声

“好吵啊笨蛋!自己进来!

小尖嗓这么一吼，不仅门外的敲门声停了下来，滚动的弹幕也停了几秒。于此同时boss也就剩最后一丝 丝血。

[突然失聪]

[+1]

[+1呜呜呜我的耳朵]

[诶等等，自己进来? ?是亲友吗? ]

[虽然混着敲门声不过声音感觉莫名熟悉]

接着就是金属物晃动撞击声。

“打扰啦!

与此同时boss也趴倒在地，界面出现"胜利"的图样，底下的操纵小人跳起了庆祝之舞。

[诶等等，这个声音，叶子桑? ? ]

[为什么感觉这样反而很理所当然]

[前面的，因为这是爱情的力量]

进门的“罪魁祸首”就开始抱怨

"nino你在家为什么不开门啦”

“反正你有钥匙啊"二宫瘫躺在沙发椅上，一个眼神就让相叶走近点。

“我好歹也要算客人吧，万一不是我怎么办，这样很失礼的啊”

二宫听着不耐烦，-把扯过人贴上去蹭了蹭声音也变得黏黏糊糊的“好好好”

“你每次都是这样"虽是这么讲，声音也柔和下来，-点威慑力都没有。[我瞎了]

[怎么办我一点也不在意胜利，前面的瞎了的等等]

[根本不在意boss是怎么死怎么办的]

[噗这种情况应该算聋了? ]

[boss:我应该在车底]

[莫名心疼boss怎么办hhhh]

[我一点也不想知道他们在干嘛，我柠檬了]

相叶这才发现屏幕前不断滚动的弹幕

“你在直播?”

[啊!叶子桑看我! ]

[前面的冷静点]

[前方秀恩爱预警，请单身狗柠檬精迅速撤离]

“是啊，而且某个笨蛋还跑来打断了进程”

应该是满满地嫌弃，脸上仍是遮不住的笑意。

不能被发现了，蹭蹭遮掩住。

“大家好啊! ( ´◇`)”

笑一笑就眼白出走，下意识的向屏幕挥了挥手实在太过可爱。

“笨蛋，根本没开摄像头挥什么手”二宫立马把相叶还在晃动的手抓住，两人嬉闹着就变成了十指相扣瞎晃悠。

[这个朋友有点可爱啊]

[前面的你看多了就知道他们不止是朋友]

“"啊我突然想起来我要干嘛了!”大兔子终于想起了此行目的。

“我们去游乐园吧，那里开了个新项目诶好像很好玩!“说着就把还瘫在沙发的二宫愣生生提溜起来

“等，等等!现在?"

“是啊"急性子天然根本不明白有哪里不对。

[宅男ni要录外景了吗! ]

[有生之年]

[坐等nino制霸游乐项目]

“快点快点走啦!

“等一下!笨蛋，等我关电脑啊!”

直播间陷入- -片黑暗

\--end--

当晚

\-- nino

[图片]

那。个。笨。蛋。

千叶的叶:果咩nino，我忘记了(°◇° )

干看秀恩爱的:跑过去结果关门，这对小宅男多残酷hhhhhhsakura:听说你们还是跑着过去的哈哈哈哈哈

nino回复sakura:我想打人。

只是个路人呀:惨案，但还是哈哈哈哈哈哈


	3. 动物餐厅paro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019-10-22  
> #二相兽化#

今天的餐厅来了一个神秘的家伙，不像是来吃饭的，只是站在店门口盯着相叶猫猫帮客人点完餐才找上他。  
“现在餐桌满人了，这位客人再等一会会好吗？”没人能对着相叶猫猫治愈的笑颜而生气。  
“我不来吃饭，”那家伙摇了摇头，压在帽檐边里的耳朵似乎动了动“我是个占卜师，请我喝杯咖啡就帮你让员工们勤快点怎么样？这可是相当优惠的买卖哦”  
原来搞半天是想蹭咖啡，相叶猫猫笑了笑“嘛…咖啡还有很多，送你一杯也没差，用不着这么兜圈子的啦”  
“你不信也不奇怪，”占卜师接过咖啡嘬了一口“我会让你在接下来的十秒之后相信我的话。”  
“你叫相叶猫猫，是这家餐厅的店长，现在烦恼的是店员太自在了，然后你的下一句话是:哇！你好厉害！”占卜师打了个响指并附赠了一个wink，接着餐厅里懒散的员工便开始工作起来。  
“哇！你好厉害！”相叶激动地耳朵都竖了起来晃动“诶？你好厉害！”  
占卜师哼哼地笑起来“那是当然~”

在这之后占卜师经常来餐厅蹭咖啡。

自从二宫来了之后店里的员工似乎听话了许多，店里忙的时候也不会光让自己干。相叶一下子觉得店里前途一片光明x  
正想着他，他就进来了。清车熟路的自己找了块地歇着，这次店员都在工作以得相叶有空招待二宫。  
“我估算你家那位信使还有13个钟才回来，我能让他提早两个小时回来，当然，得有点报酬。”  
“我是占卜师，这点事情我当然知道，快去给我倒咖啡啦——”二宫摆摆手作驱赶状，先猫一步解答了他的问题。

“你是干活干傻了吗？”二宫盯着他眼前的牛奶。  
“老是喝咖啡不健康啦，喝点牛奶健康又能长高高哦”  
“我早就过了成长期了好吗”  
然而还是乖乖地喝完了，在相叶的监督下。


End file.
